Ninjas in the Order!
by 22smile22
Summary: Itachi and Deidara are not the best of friends but this all changes when something spechial happens. They are now in the D. Gray-man world causeing havoc uppon our fellow exorsist what could possibly go wrong...everything! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS :D
1. Chapter 1

Here's my new story **Ninja's in the Order?!** Well enjoy!

**WARNING!! MAY CONTIAN SPOILERS FORM THE MANGA: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Itachi: 22smile22 does not own D. Gray-man or Naruto now get out of my sight before I use my sharingan on you.

**Chapter 1: The Weasel and the Artist fight, and the doomed exorcist.**

It was a nice and sunny day at the Akatsuki hideout. Birds were singing bees were buzzing and ninjas were killing each other everything was just peachy until…

"ITACHI!!!!" the young blonde haired Akatsuki member said running through the halls. "Where are you, you baka?!"

"Ugh!! What is it now?" the emotionless Uchiha said

"I want to know who set all of my stuff on fire, and knowing you an idiot weasel with no emotions whose half blind, and likes to shoot fire out of his mouth would know who burned all of my stuff."

"I'm not half blind!!" Itachi said in defense

"Oh sorry my mistake… your **COMPLETELY BLIND!!!" **Deidara yelled "And also you burned all of our pictures of everyone at the beach."

"Alright, that's it Mr. Artist wanna go?!!!"

"Yeah anytime anywhere weasel ass!!"

"Then bring it!"

"Okay then, un!"

And with that the two had all ready started punching, kicking, screaming, and pulling each other's hair out.

"Hey will you ladies stop your freaking cat fight already!! Leader-sama is trying to sleep and I'm praying to Jashin." Hidan yelled. "If you want to kill each other then do it outsi-"

And before Hidan could finish his sentence he was brutally pushed out of the way, by an excited Kakazu.

"Hey guys!" Kakazu said "Guest what this creepy old lady gave me this shiny glowing green ball thing, and she said it could give you anything you want and more….I want money."

"Of course you do Kakazu…" Deidara said annoyed (**A/N: Hey that rhymed…I think 0_o**)

"You know what else I want…FOR YOU TWO DUMB AS*ES TO SHUT THE HELL UP!! It would be nice if you two got sent to another dimension, and never came back." Kakazu said harshly

"Yeah, I agree with you Kakazu." Hidan said getting up "For once we might have some peace and quiet."

The ball started to glow in Kakazu's hands, and in a flash of light both Deidara and Itachi disappeared.

"Ummm…Kakazu were did thing one and thing two just go?"

"Um somewhere else I think."

**In the D. Gray-man world:**

"Hey Lavi I'm board." Allen said "I think we seriously need a vacation."

"Yeah me to, let's just hope something fun happens in the next ten minutes."

_Be careful what you wish for Lavi… _

**Forest: **Two screaming figures were falling from the sky and then crashed.

"Ugh at least my fall was soft." Itachi said looking around "Hey Deidara where are we…Deidara?"

*muffled scream*

"!"

That's when Itachi notice that he was sitting on none other than Deidara's face, thus suffocating him.

"Oh there you are Deidara" Itachi said getting up, and that when Deidara punched him right in the face.

_***PUNCH***_

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Itachi said rubbing his now swollen cheek

"You sat on my face dummy!" Deidara yelled

"_Whatever." _Itachi muttered under his breath. "Anyway let's get going Deidara its getting dark so we have to find a place to stay at for the night okay."

"Yeah sure, un." Deidara said yawning

Both started to jump from tree to tree looking for any sign of shelter, but stopped when it started pouring. (**A/N: I suck at being the narrator. *sigh* -_-) **"Oh this is just great." Deidara screamed "Now we're going to be soaking wet, un."

"Calm down Deidara well find a place to stay at soon."

"Oh y-yeah were?" Deidara said shivering

"There." Itachi said pointing at a building that he just spotted

Itachi and Deidara walked up to the entrance of the building it was a huge door with a giant…FACE THING?! That's when it came to live and made Deidara jump.

"Hey you two why are you here?" the face thing asked

"OH MY GOOOSH IT TALKS AHHH!!!" Deidara said freaking out

Itachi was staring to get annoyed at Deidara's unnecessary screaming, that's when he pulled out a kunai, and threw it at Deidara's head. (Don't worry it dint kill him.)

_***STAB***_

Deidara fell unconsciously from the amount of blood loss from being hit.

"Now" Itachi said turning around "were here because were lost and need a place t-"

Itachi was cut of buy the screaming Gatekeeper.

"OH MY GOSH HE'S A DEMON HE KILLED HIS FRIEND AHHHH!!! ALLEN GET OUT HERE NOW!!"

'_I really had enough of this stupid screaming its driving me crazy.' _Itachi thought to himself

"Gatekeeper what s wrong." A young boy's voice called out

"T-that man…h-he's an akuma he j-just killed that boy over there." The Gatekeeper said

Allen looked over to where a passed out blood covered Deidara was. "Um are you sure he's akuma he looks pretty human to me." Allen said

"LOOK AT HIS EYES THERE RED!!"

Allen took a good look at Itachi's eyes and did notice that they were red. "Okay your right his eyes are red. Hey you!" Allen said "What's your name, and why did you kill your friend if you don't answer then I'm taking you to jail!"

Itachi looked up "I dint kill him I basically knocked him out to shut him up and my name is Itachi, Itachi Uchida member of the Akatsuki. And that man over there is Deidara, were looking for a place to stay because were lost."

"Okay." Allen said "I'll let you and your friend stay here but please don't try anything funny okay."

"Humph." Itachi said "Fine we won't."

"_That guy is sure a lot like Kanda wait till he meets him.' _Allen thought

"Ow my head" Deidara said getting up "Itachi what the heck was that for? You could have killed me, un!"

"Well I dint so be grateful." And besides Itachi's face darkened into a creepy smile that made both Allen and Deidara jump "I have better ways of killing you."

*sweat drop* "I-Itachi your scaring me." Deidara said shaking "How about we go inside okay."

"….Whatever…" Itachi said

Allen and Deidara both introduce themselves to each other as they were walking in the order. Leaving a very scary Uchiha slightly behind.

"Phew!" Finally I got this first chapter finished that was a lot of typing, and thinking. Well I hope you like the first chapter and please Review!!

22smile22 –


	2. Im a guy! and ninjas!

Sorry it took me so long to but here's the next chapter!

Itachi: *sigh* 22smile22 does not own blah, blah, blah Naruto and…you know what forget it just read the damn story already!!

Chapter 2: I'm a guy! And ninjas?!

"Well this is the Black Order." Allen said "I hope you guys enjoy your stay here."

"Whoa! Look at this place Itachi it's bigger than the hideout, un."

"Hn…" Itachi said

"He doesn't talk very much does he?" Allen asked

"Nope, un he just yells or gives everybody death glares all day, un." Deidara said

"oh.." Allen said _"That sounds very much like a person I know." _He whispered to himself

"What was that, un?"

"Oh it was nothing"

"Oh okay, un"

-------------

Lavi heard voices from across the hall, that's when he spotted the blonde talking to Allen….oh Gosh

"OMG SUPER HOT BLONDE CHICK!!!" Lavi screamed

"What the he-!"

"You're just my type!" Lavi screamed "So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!"

Itachi was now on the floor redder than a tomato cracking up. From this Deidara was getting really pissed.

"_Thank goodness I brought my clay."_ Deidara thought to himself

Deidara shoved his hand in his clay bag and grabbed a small chunk of it. _"This will show him."_ he thought. He closed his hand and opened it back up reveling a small butterfly.

"Here" he said giving the small masterpiece to Lavi "it's for you."

"Oh thank you kind miss." Lavi said taking it

"Hehehe…" Itachi saw what he was about to do and made a run for it while Allen watch in confusion. Allen saw Deidara make a few hand signs, and with one word…

"KATSU!"

The butterfly exploded in Lavi's face

**BOOM!**

"AHHH!!!" Lavi screamed

"That's what you get for calling me a girl, un!!"

Allen just stood there with one of those anime confused looks while the chaos was still happening.

"Now I know why Itachi ran." He said to himself

Deidara was now strangling the poor gender confused Lavi with his legs. **(AN: Like he did with Tobi)**

"ALLEN HELP ME HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

"Um Itachi can you get Deidara off of Lavi please."

"Yeah sure thing." Itachi said getting out of his hiding spot.

Itachi pulled out a kunani walking slowly towards the pissed of Deidara.

"Hey Deidara!"

"What?!" he said looking up

Itachi threw the kunani at his head Deidara dropped Lavi and passed out again from the blood loss.

"Okay, stopped him." Itachi said giving an evil smirk while dragging Deidara's lifeless body around, while Lavi and Allen were cowering together in the corner.

A-A-allen who are these people; please d-don't tell me their new exorcist."

"You know something Lavi I don't think I know anymore."

------

And..we are stopping here because I am a lazy person. Well I hope you enjoyed are short little scond chapter I promise you the next one will be longer. Bye!

Deidara: please review

Itachi: and also 22smile22 will be starting a Ask the Akatsuki story soon if you have any funny or random question please put them in your reviews. … and if you don't *pulls out chainsaw* then I will find you.


	3. NOTICE!

**NOTICE!**

YEAH IM GOING TO REDO THIS WHOLE STORY SINCE I THINK THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT AND STUPID. I ALSO HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SO IT MIGHT NOT BE UPDATED FOR A WHILE…ANYWAYS…MAYBE THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE I WILL HAVE AT LEAST 4 OR 5 CHAPTERS. WELL BYES!

-22smile22


End file.
